Alison and a carpenter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU oneshot. Alison DiLaurentis spend some time with a strong macho carpenter named Dan Riley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This story is a request from Isaiah Flamez.**

* * *

**Alison and a carpenter**

**29 year old Alison DiLaurentis exit her awesome black sportscar outside her house, the house in Rosewood that she's lived in her entire life, except her college years. After her parents deaths, Alison got the house since her older brother Jason did not want it and her older sister Charlotte is also dead.**

It's a beauitful day in the summer and a carpenter named Dan Riley is working on making changes to the house that Alison has ordered to make the house feel more like her own and not remind her of the bad things that's happened there before.

"Mr Riley, how's it going?" says Alison.

"Good. The work on this new deck here should only take a couple more days, Miss DiLaurentis." says Dan.

"Awesome and please refer to me as Alison." says Alison with a sexy smile.

On this day, Alison wear a tight white t-shirt, tight pink latex pants and black shoes.

"Do you live here alone?" says Dan.

"Yeah. I don't have a boyfriend or husband." says Alison in a soft sweet tone.

"I'm single too." says Dan.

"Nice." says Alison.

Dan is a strong handsome man with a deep manly voice, a dark beard and the body of an elite soldier.

He is a couple years older than Alison.

"Let me say that you're doing a great job, man." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Dan.

"You deserve something awesome for all the perfect work ya've done over the past 5 days." says Alison.

"And what's that, Alison?" says Dan.

"Just some sexy fun with me, the most erotic blonde babe in town." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Sounds interesting. You sure are a hot woman." says Dan.

"Dan, take a little break from work and fuck me. I assume you have a big dick." says Alison.

"Okay. Is this big enough for you, baby?" says Dan as he unzip his baggy pants to reveal his thick long dick.

"Wow! That is a big dick, for sure." says Alison with a cute smile.

"I hope it's gonna fit in your pussy." says Dan.

"I'm experienced like a true porno-bitch. It will fit." says Alison.

Alison pull down her tight pink latex pants and reveal her wet sexy pussy.

"Please fuck me, man." says Alison in an erotic tone.

"Sure, baby." says Dan as he slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Dan in his deep manly voice.

"You have a wonderful dick!" moans Alison.

"Thanks! You've a slutty pussy!" moans Dan.

"I know!" moans Alison.

Alison love being fucked by Dan.

"Holy shit, such a fuckable sexy bitch you are!" moans Dan.

"I'm glad you enjoy me and my pussy!" moans Alison.

Alison is happy about the fact that Dan like fucking her.

Dan's dick is one of the biggest dicks that's ever been inside Alison's pussy. Only a black man named Rob Waren had a bigger dick.

Being such a sexual woman, Alison has no problem with taking big dicks in her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck me! Pretend that I'm a porno-girl or a sexy hooker!" moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Dan, all macho, fucking harder.

Alison love it.

"So damn sexy! This is what I love!" moans Alison.

"Me too, trust me!" moans Dan.

"Obviously! Your dick is hard like steel, just like I love it to be!" moans Alison.

"And your pussy is soft like velvet and wet like a pond, sexy as hell." says Dan.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Ahhhh!" moans Dan.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison in a sexy erotic tone.

"Damn, it's been a while since I fucked such a slutty woman!" moans Dan.

"Yay! And it's been a while since I got fucked by such a manly horny man!" moans Alison.

Alison love how manly and strong Dan is.

"Ya fuck me so good, man!" moans Alison.

"Of course, Alison!" moans Dan.

"Holy shit, ya are really sexy!" moans Alison.

"So are you!" moans Dan. "Fuck...yes! You're a horny bitch!"

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

Alison enjoy that Dan refer to her as a horny bitch.

"Fuckin' damn!" moans Dan, all horny and manly as he fuck faster.

"Yeah! Bang me!" moans a happy Alison.

"It's damn great to fuck you!" moans Dan. "Seems like you enjoy my dick!"

"Mmm, yes...I do! Your dick's awesome!" moans Alison.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans a happy Dan as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, Dan!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a very sexy orgasm.

"Rosewood PD! Do not move." says Toby as he show up, wearing his police uniform, and aim his gun at Alison and Dan.

"Toby? Chill, he doesn't rape me. I enjoy it." says Alison.

"I'm sure you do, Ali. I don't stop you because I assumed he rape you, it's because you guys are having sex in public and that's not allowed." says Toby.

"Public? We're on my ground, private property." says Alison.

"Sort of true, but you can be seen from the road." says Toby.

"Alright, what's our punishment, Officer Cavanaugh?" says Alison with a cutie cute smile.

"Nothing. Ali, you and your male acquaintance whose name I don't know get a so-called 'free-card' this one time for old friendship's sake, but next time I suggest you have your sexual fun in a place where no one can see it." says Toby.

"Good advice, Toby." says Alison.

"Indeed, Alison. You've not changed as far as your sexual desire goes. Clearly you're still as horny as ever. See ya. And, man. Enjoy her." says Toby with a smile as he holster his gun and then walk back to his car.

"Friend of yours huh?" says Dan.

"Yeah. His name's Tobias Cavanaugh and he's married to one of my best friends." says Alison.

"I understand." says Dan as he slowly pull out his dick from Alison's pussy.

"Me always clean up." says Alison as she lick Dan's dick clean.

"That's good." says Dan.

"Yeah, now, get back to work. I want my deck ready for a sushi night with my circle of friends on Sunday night." says Alison.

Alison pull her tight pink latex pants back up.

"Okay, Alison." says Dan as he put his thick long dick back in his his baggy pants and starts working again.

"Thanks for the wonderful fuck." says Alison.

"Let me know if you ever need it again, sexy slut." says Dan.

"Alright, man." says Alison.

Alison walk into the house.

One and a half day later.

"Your deck's finished, Alison." says Dan.

"Wow! Beautiful. Here's the 2000 bucks I owe ya." says Alison as she is about to give Dan 2000 dollars.

"Keep the money. I have a much better idea of how you can pay me for all my hard work." says Dan.

"If you invite me up into your bed, I can fuck you again." says Dan.

"Sounds fun, but who's gonna pay for all of the stuff needed to build me my deck?" says Alison.

"Leave that to me, sexy bitch. Think of it as a gift from me for the great fucking." says Dan.

"Okay." says Alison. "Follow me."

Dan follow Alison inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

"Alright, fuck me all porno-style!" says Alison as she swing off her white satin dress.

She wear no bra and panties.

"Okay, baby!" says Dan as he take off his clothes.

They climb into bed.

Dan slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her hard.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Dan in his deep and very manly tone.

"Awww...holy shit, bang me cutie pussy!" moans Alison in her best and most slutty porno-voice.

"Damn, you're a really erotic bitch!" moans Dan.

"Yes, man! Me is one of the most fuckable bitches ya'd ever find." moans Alison, all horny.

"Indeed. You're a true slut with a perfect porno-pussy." moans Dan.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Alison.

"Sure, Alison!" moans Dan.

"Mmmm! Fuck me!" moans Alison.

Dan fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit, you're my favorite slutty blonde woman!" moans Dan.

"I'm glad you enjoy me and my pussy so much!" moans Alison.

"Few men would not be happy with a damn sexy babe as you!" moans Dan.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

69 minutes later.

"Yes! Fuckin' damn crap...sexy like hell, baby!" moans Dan as he cum a lot deep in Alison's perfect erotic pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! So sexy!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a big awesome orgasm.

"That's sure how I like to be payed." says Dan.

"It was awesome, trust me. I did enjoy it so much too." says Alison.

Dan pull out his dick from Alison's pussy.

"Have a nice day." says Dan as he put his clothes back on.

"Sure will, my sexy macho friend." says Alison with a cute slutty smile.

"Alright, baby." says Dan.

Dan give Alison a kiss on her pussy and then leave.

Alison is happy.

She takes a sweet cozy nap.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
